


Are We Dating? 我们在谈恋爱吗？

by akito_na



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bones is Mr.Sensitive, Fluff, Jim has no clue, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 他们不是有意要这么做的。哦上帝啊，/当然不是/。





	Are We Dating? 我们在谈恋爱吗？

他们不是故意要这么做的。哦上帝啊，/当然不是/。是的话就有点太奇怪了。有些事情就这么莫名其妙地发生了，谁也不知道为什么。

最开始的时候他俩谁都没注意到，毕竟他们85%的时间都穿着红色的学员制服。

第一次有人指出来的时候是个周六夜晚，期中刚刚结束，他们专程去了一趟市中心。Bones对这类酒吧没什么兴趣，它们千遍一律地充斥着过分吵闹的电子音乐和索价太高的劣质酒水。

“一个安静的爵士吧和两杯上好的威士忌究竟有哪里不好了？”他在进城的无轨列车上朝Jim抱怨，身边挤满了过度兴奋的年轻学员，Jim咧嘴笑着无视了他。

*

那个女孩坐在吧台旁，皮肤白得像雪，一头红发闪闪发光——字面意义上的——绝对不是地球人。Jim拿着手里的啤酒朝Bones挑了挑眉毛，Bones夸张地长叹一口气，挤过人群跟上Jim的步伐。

“嘿，”Jim朝她笑着打了声招呼，200%的Jim Kirk魅力笑容。红发的非-地球人转过头来，正巧遇上Bones艰难地挤过两个满身是汗的大块头间，低低的咒骂声让Jim忍不住轻笑。

“嗯……你好？”红发非-地球人有些疑惑地打量着他们俩，犹豫地回应着Jim的笑容。

Bones有一搭没一搭地听着Jim半心半意的调情，偶尔穿插过几句“嗯”“啊”的回应。红发非-地球人——Jessica，她是这么称呼自己的——的眼神逡巡在他们俩之间，疑惑的表情越来越深。

啤酒瓶外结了一层水雾，握在手里冰冰凉凉的。Bones抬手对着瓶嘴喝了一口，喉结上下滚动着。

“抱歉，什么？”Jim有些分神，再次朝红发非-地球人——Jessica问道。

“我是说，”她的口音有些重，声音闷闷的，像是发自胸骨而非喉咙。凯隆人，Bones漫不经心地想着，外观与人类相似，血压极低，发声器官位于胸骨右侧，喉道消化液强酸性。“你的男朋友，”她指指Bones，“他不会介意吗？”

“哦不，他不是我男朋友。”Jim忍不住笑出声来。

“抱歉，只是你们穿着……又站得那么……”Jessica摇摇头，“对不起，我误会了。”

*

Jim最终也没有跟Jessica回家，他和Bones跌跌撞撞地赶上了凌晨两点的最后一趟列车。车厢里空荡荡的，酒精让整个世界晕晕沉沉，他的脑袋靠在Bones的黑色皮夹克上，睁开眼瞧了瞧枕下的衣服，又看了看自己，忽然意识到自己/确实/穿得跟Bones几乎/一模一样/。

“嘿！”Jim抬起头来，过分兴奋地想要跟Bones分享这个“重大”发现。却看见Bones早已经仰头靠在座椅背后的墙壁上睡了过去，轻轻打着鼾。Bones身上总有一点点洗不去的消毒水味，哪怕被古龙水、皮革、还有酒吧里刺鼻的烟酒味盖住，却总是让Jim心安。

他笑着靠回在Bones肩膀上，两件柔软的皮革挤在一起，凌乱的金发贴在Bones侧脸。Bones沉稳有力的心跳声几乎带着催眠的作用，Jim恍惚间沉沉地睡了过去，另一具身躯的温暖源源不断地从身侧传来。

他们双双坐过了站，（该死的，Jim！）挤在终点车站的长椅里等天亮。三藩市的夜晚算不上太冷，可要是谁坐得太近了些，也没人说些什么。

*

说实话，在此之前Jim从没注意过这个。又不是说夹克、T恤、又或是黑色v领衫是多么罕见的男性装束。他们是朋友，他们品味相近，那又怎么样呢？见鬼，一小半的时间里他甚至都不太确定身上穿的这件是自己的还是来自和Bones混在一起的洗衣篮。

好吧，Jim有时候会说些只有他们两人能听懂的内部笑话，逗得旁边的Bones仰头笑岔了气，而对面的人却依旧一脸迷茫，那又怎么样呢？Jim喜欢让他的朋友开心些。

或者是有时候他们知道对方下一句要说些什么，异口同声地替对方补上，那又怎么样呢？只不过证明他们比普通人更了解对方而已。

又或是无数醉酒的夜晚双双抱在一起倒在Bones床上睡了过去，那又怎么样呢？又不是说他们没穿着衣服。Jim向来是个热爱肢体接触的人，而Bones的床比Jim的离宿舍大门近了整整5米。如果说第二天早上偶尔有些隔着衣服的……

Jim愣住了，眼睛惊讶地大瞪着，咬到一半的三明治悬在半空中。

——操。他妈的。

食堂里的人声来来回回地喧闹着，Jim依旧愣在座位上，另一份牛皮纸打包的三明治摆在餐盘隔壁。Bones还在宿舍里睡觉，他今晚在诊所有6小时的值班，Jim吃完饭就给他把三明治带回去。鸡蛋牛肉夹生菜，不要番茄。

——操。他妈的。

Jim Kirk给自己找了个男朋友。

*

身旁床垫的突然凹陷让Jim迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，床头的全息闹钟显示着00:23。

周四总是特别让人厌烦，Bones有高级跨种族病毒学的早课，以及学院诊所的连续两轮轮班。他回来时总是筋疲力尽的，从浴室洗漱出来便头也不转地栽倒在床铺上。

Jim带着睡眠热度的后背贴上了Bones的胸前，Bones不予置评地哼哼了两声，双手却仿佛有意识般自动环上了他的腰间。这不是Jim第一次清醒着爬上Bones的床了，更加不会是最后一次。有时是他需要这个，有时是Bones需要。他们各自有各自的恶魔需要被埋葬，有些时候学院的夜晚太过安静了，需要两具身躯的心跳声才能安然入睡。

他们穿着一黑一白的工字背心与拳击短裤，肢体的弧度恰到好处地契在一起。Bones的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，Jim的脑袋却随着每一声呼吸的节奏而更加清醒着。

“Bones，”他转过脸去，轻轻开口。这个角度即便转头只能看见天花板，Bones的侧脸半埋在他们共享的枕头里，温热的呼吸撒在Jim脖子后头，没有回答。

“Bones——”Jim拖长了声音再次开口，Bones暴躁地哼了两声，显然十分不乐意被从睡眠的边缘扯醒。

“干嘛？”

“我们在约会吗？”

Bones愣了一下，环在Jim腰间的手臂忽然僵硬起来。Jim耐心地数着Bones呼吸的节奏，紧贴在自己后背的胸膛一起一伏，一起一伏。

五秒钟之后，Bones略带沙哑的声音从脑后传来，轻微的震动透过胸骨传到Jim的后背。疲惫总是让Bones的南方腔愈发严重，像掺了蜜糖的威士忌，粘稠而甜蜜的烟熏味顺着耳朵眼往里钻。

“你/想要/我们在约会吗？”

这次轮到Jim愣在原地，他不知道自己想或是不想，他只是偶尔记起那些清晨里，满头乱发的Bones暴躁地朝运转过慢的咖啡机低声咆哮，又或者是那些共同分享一瓶波本的深夜里，所有从未曾敢于向他人袒露的破碎灵魂。他记起并肩走下礼堂的台阶，偶尔触碰着彼此的手臂。他记起跨过食堂的餐桌手舞足蹈地向Bones比划着课上的事情，也记得无数悠闲的下午，和Bones各自拿着PADD蜷缩在沙发里。

他记起那天他们一齐走出那辆穿梭艇，一个一周都不曾刮过胡子，满身宿醉的烟酒气；一个脸上伤痕累累，衬衫上沾满了自己的血迹。

Jim从Bones的怀里转过身来，直直地望进他的眼睛里。

“对。我……我想要这个。”

估计在这一刻之前Bones都没有意识到自己一直屏住了呼吸，此刻的他终于放松了下来，手臂依旧松松地搭在Jim的腰间。

“好的。那我们就在约会吧。现在/闭嘴/，让我好好睡觉。”

Bones佯装恼怒地皱起眉头闭上眼睛，却几乎藏不住嘴角咧开的傻笑。Jim也忍不住回应了这个笑容，往前在Bones的嘴角落下轻轻一吻。

*

安静了五分钟之后。

“Bones？Bones？Boooooones——”

“又干嘛？！”Bones无奈而又暴躁地嘟囔着。

“你觉得我们该做爱吗？”

Bones哀嚎，“基督耶稣啊！请你睡觉好吗？！”

“所以你的答案是‘不’咯？”

Bones安静了两秒，紧了紧抱在Jim腰间的双臂，将他望自己怀里拉近了些。

“我没这么说。”

Jim轻笑出声，Bones低声咆哮着，“我们/明天/再讨论这个问题。现在，我认真的，/睡觉/！”

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 这里头埋了两个Star Trek: Beyond的梗，一个是情侣装，一个是Mr.Sensitive。Bones早就意识到了他们在做什么，Jim才是后知后觉那个。


End file.
